1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a photoelectric device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to, e.g., exhaustion of energy resources and environmental pollution of the earth, development of clean energy sources has been considered. As a clean energy, photovoltaic energy (generated using solar cells) may be directly transformed from sunlight and thus has been regarded as a renewable energy source.